


Breaking barriers

by TrueTattoo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bart is a good troll, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Menions of anal sex and aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueTattoo/pseuds/TrueTattoo
Summary: Trash fic brought on by shit convos on the LGBT witcher discord.I am why we can't have nice things.





	Breaking barriers

“Gotten Pretty good at communicating with the Troll.” Geralt said his brows raising in amusement a small smile crossing his lips.

Dijkstra shifted uncomfortably.

“Lots of experience worked with idiots my whole life!”

The truth of the matter was so much, worse then that though. Geralt, though a fantastic witcher, was shit all at actually putting stuff together till it stared him straight in the face and explained it to him. What had happened earlier that week luckily would never be truly discovered. 

Dijkstra had won Bart in a card game. What he didn’t elaborate to Geralt, was what exactly Bart’s function was. He was a carnival attraction, simple on the surface. But he was touted as trained and sought after concubine as well. Dijkstra had been so drunk, and so amused at this prospect that he set up to win the troll at any cost. 

What he didn’t expect was that everything out of their pompous and stupid mouths had been correct. The second he got back to the tent and Bart was properly fed, he had showed him his appreciation by fucking him blind. 

And it had been good.

Mind blowingly so.

So mind-blowingly so that Dijkstra had laid, asshole leaking, saited, and knew he wasn’t going to get rid of him. And he wasn’t going to let anyone in on the treasure he had discovered.

As they traveled back northwards Dijkstra actually found himself liking the troll. He could speak well, he was a rather sensitive fellow, he was strong as an ox, and as soon as the troll found out that Dijkstra wasn’t going to abandon him like all the others, he had gone out of his way to protect Dijkstra. As they traveled further north assassins came, from Radovid of course, and the troll protected him admirably. 

He liked Bart, well and truly. 

And that’s what had gotten him into this mess. He had gone to visit the troll the day of the break in, and Bart was so happy to see him that he couldn’t contain himself. Neither could Dijkstra. Foul appearance aside from both parties, they learned to read one another. Dijkstra fully intended on riling the troll up, get him to that point where he was nothing but pulsing strength and need, and fully intended on letting the troll fuck him into the ground. 

That is what lead him to his current problem.

One push was all it took. Bart crashed through the wall, and Dijkstra, followed after into the sewers, where a party of men were standing and the smell of gun powder and mold filled his nose. His last memory was of Bart grabbing him, hunkering over him, and then he passed out poisoned. Bart had apparently had the where withal to kill one of the men and he had the antidote on him, and the poison didn’t effect Bart like it did Dijkstra. Before he succumbed to the sleep pops mold caused in trolls he managed to give him the antidote. 

When He had come to Bart was beside himself for loosing the treasure, and Dijkstra was beside himself because the treasure wasn’t his.

Dikstra did some quick setup, set off the charges, and swept the whole of the collapsed wall inwards. Now all he had to do was let the Witcher figure out the rest.

“Tried to track down the thieves yourself?” Geralt’s voice brought him back to present. 

Damned that Witcher for asking obvious questions, was he a child? Did he need his hand held?  
No matter. The Witcher being dense as fuck would play to his advantage anyway….


End file.
